


The Setup

by greeneyedboy930



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedboy930/pseuds/greeneyedboy930
Summary: Sehun gets roped into working the kissing booth for the university arts festival. Little does he know that his friends have hatched a plan sticking him with his crush, Minseok.





	The Setup

“Byun Baekhyun! What did you do?” Sehun storms into his dorm room.

****

“Oh Sehun!”  Baekhyun sits up to properly look at his roommate. “What am I getting blamed for now?”

****

“This!” Sehun tosses a flyer at him.

****

“Ah, the kissing booth.” Baekhyun smiles.

****

“You said you needed help!” Sehun paces the floor.

****

“I did, and you said you’d help in any way possible.” he shrugs.

****

“You know I would never agree to this. My anxiety level is through the roof!.” Sehun flops onto his bed.

****

“Come on, Sehunnie. It’s not that big of a deal. One or two hours of innocent little pecks for an excellent cause. You know how much this will help the music department? Our funding always gets cut and let’s be honest, your face alone will bring in huge numbers.” Baekhyun rolls off his bed to kneel in front of him. “Please? Please, Sehun. I know you’re shy, but I really need you. You have no idea the attention you get.”

****

“You owe me! I’ll try, but you better have a backup. I can’t guarantee I won’t chicken out.” Sehun peeks at him.

****

“Thank you!” Baekhyun launches himself into the bed hugging Sehun tightly. “You’re the best!”

****

“Who else is doing this?” Sehun rearranges himself, so they are laying side by side.

****

“Obviously me. I’m making Xing come as part of his boyfriend duties. Not to mention that he’s part of the program too. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are doing it.” Baekhyun rambles.

****

“Wait, you’re all pairing off with your boyfriends. Who am I stuck with?” Sehun panics.

****

“That I don’t know yet. It will most likely be me. I’m going to fill in the empty spots if we can’t get more volunteers.” Baekhyun assures him.

****

“Please don’t make me regret this,” Sehun whines.

****

“What could I possibly do to make you regret it?” he frowns.

****

“We are talking about you, Baek.” Sehun laughs.

****

“Ouch, you brat. You think any of your friends would join? I have a few freshmen from the music clubs and band. All the sophomores in the club are in too. Junmyeon is talking to some of the drama club members to help. I literally only have you and Kyungsoo for the juniors.”

****

“Jongin has the dance lessons going on at the festival, so he’s out.” Sehun shakes his head. “I mostly talk to you guys or him.”

****

“Right, forgot about that. He would have been a big draw too, And I could’ve paired you off.” Baekhyun frowns. “You doing anything with the dance club? Yixing is trying to do everything, as usual. He’s doing the booth, singing, dancing and playing the piano for a couple of the other singers.”

****

“Just the ending performance with all the clubs combined. I did tell Jongin I’d help with lessons if he needed me. You’re singing right?” Sehun asks

****

“Yep. I would be one of the ones he’s playing for.” Baekhyun gets up grabbing his jacket. “Speaking of, I’m late. I’m meeting Yixing for dinner. Don’t stress. We will figure it out.”

****

“Have a good night.” Sehun waves.

****

“Don’t wait up.” Baekhyun closes the door behind him.

****

Wondering how he always lets himself get roped into these things, Sehun sends a complaint text to Jongin begging him to come to keep him company. Within thirty minutes, Jongin is at his door with takeout and movies. He manages to convince Sehun the kissing booth may not be as bad as he thinks and reminds him how much money they can make with it. Reluctantly, Sehun agrees. Jongin puts the movie on, dishes out the food, and the two spend the rest of the night eating and laughing.

****

\--

****

“Junmyeon, why are you doing this to me?” Minseok puts his head down on the table.

****

“Because we need more volunteers. It’s a two-hour shift. One if others join.” Junmyeon sets his tray down and sits across from his best friend. “I’m doing it too. All the music and drama clubs are joining forces. I’m not thrilled at the idea, but Baek is right. This will be a big draw.”

****

“Yes, but why do I have to do it?” Minseok snaps. “You know I’m uncomfortable with this shit.”

****

“That’s kind of the point, Min. You’re so damn shy. You are absolutely oblivious to everyone checking you out.” Junmyeon garbles around his burger.

****

“That’s so gross. You literally spit chewed up food across the table, and you think people will want to kiss you?” Minseok smirks at him.

****

“Shut up. Look, here comes Baek, Xing, and Chanyeol. Maybe they have more volunteers.” Junmyeon sees their friends making their way over.

****

“What’s up.” Baekhyun sits next to Minseok pulling Yixing on his other side.

****

“Min, why do you look like someone kicked your cat?” Chanyeol sits next to Junmyeon.

****

“He’s trying to rope me into the kissing booth.” Minseok sighs.

****

“You know we’re all doing it right?” Yixing leans forward to see him.

****

“I know. However, you’re all together. I feel like an outsider.” Minseok sits up and starts eating. 

****

“Minnie, Minnie, Minnie. What am I going to do with you?” Baekhyun pats his shoulder.

****

“That’s exactly what I’m afraid of.” Minseok waves his french fry at him before popping it into his mouth.

****

“But, you’re saying you’ll do it?” Junmyeon is hopeful.

****

“I guess. I don’t have much choice, do I?” Minseok sighs as the others cheer.

****

“Nope, you don’t,” Junmyeon says winking towards Baekhyun.

****

With the matter settled, Yixing and Junmyeon start going over specifics for the finale. They have one hour to showcase the performing and creative arts offered by the university. The art club and stage crew are on board to do the backdrops for the booths and the show itself. Chanyeol and Yixing have been busy composing original songs to add to the play the drama club has picked. They’ve decided on scenes from Romeo and Juliet, the ball where they met, an expanded fight with Tybalt and Mercutio and the iconic death scene. It helps that they just performed this in the first half of the year, so it’s only a matter of rearranging for the other clubs to join. Minseok will reprise his role as Romeo. Senior, Hani, will be Juliet with Junmyeon playing Mercutio and Jongdae as Tybalt. The rest of the cast will be taking part as background for the sake of time. They all agree to meet up for dinner since Jongin, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, and Sehun are missing. 

****

“Hey, Min. Wait up.” Baekhyun chases Minseok as he’s walking to his next class.

****

“What’s up, Baek. I can’t be late.” Minseok slows but keeps moving.

****

“I wanted to thank you. I know you’re uncomfortable putting yourself out there like that.” Baekhyun throws an arm around him.

****

“That’s putting it mildly. You know I hate being the center of attention like that.” Minseok ducks out of his hold.

****

“Dude, you’re the lead in the plays.” Baekhyun is incredulous.

****

“It’s totally different. I’m not me up there. I’m whoever the character is.” Minseok sighs. 

****

“Okay, so think of a character to be in the booth. Pretend it’s a scene.” Baekhyun offers.

****

“That’s- huh? That’s not a bad idea. I’m impressed.” Minseok laughs. “See you tonight.”

****

“That’s my boy!” Baekhyun salutes him.

****

Sitting down for his lecture, Minseok thinks Baekhyun might actually be a genius. He may actually be able to get through this without having a breakdown. The others are right, he needs to loosen up a bit, and just maybe this is the way to do it. 

****

\--

****

The night before the festival, after working all week to get everything set up and countless hours rehearsing, all the clubs gather for a final walkthrough of their transformed football and soccer fields. The art club has outdone themselves with the decor. The kissing booth has been done to represent all of the clubs since that is a joint effort, while the others illustrate each department on its own. The boys couldn’t be more proud. Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, and Minseok have a projector to play snippets of the productions. They plan to walk around in costume letting the underclassmen handle the brochures. Yixing Jongin, Sehun, and Chanyeol have a large open tent that will cater to both the musicians and dancers. They’ve made sure there is ample space for the stage the dancers will need. Jongdae has a smaller booth with a spacious seating area for the art club. They will be offering caricatures and face painting among other things. Baekhyun’s primary responsibility is the kissing booth, but as class president, he will most likely be running around all day. He isn’t all that concerned considering how many helpers there are. Even non-club members have offered support. Deciding they’ve planned as much as the can, they all say their goodnights and head back to their rooms. 

****

With the festival about to open, the dean has a small assembly to make sure everyone is ready and wishes them luck. The professors will be walking around throughout the day and will be available if needed, but as this is part of the final grades for most of the participants, they should try to handle issues themselves first. Baekhyun gives a last pep talk before everyone takes their places. 

****

“Ready?” Baekhyun asks the group. “First in the booth is Channie and Soo. Remember, let’s have fun and raise a shit ton of money.”

****

“What’s the rest of the lineup?” Minseok asks. “I don’t know when to be there.”

****

“Baek will radio when you’re needed since you’re a fill in. We will get you back in time to prepare for the show,” Junmyeon answers for Baekhyun.

****

“You guys suck. You’re going to spring it on me.” Minseok looks frustrated.

****

“I’m with Minseok. I’d rather have an idea.” Sehun agrees.

****

“I’ll try to give you both a heads up.” Baekhyun attempts to placate them.

****

“Sehun, I need you. We have more than expected signed up for lessons and could use the backup,” Jongin says. “When Baek needs you to fill in I’ll send you to the booth.”

****

“Okay! Let’s do this! I have my walkie if you need me, channel two.” Baekhyun gives a thumbs up.

****

“Yo, Baek.” Minseok calls catching up to him. “If you’re planning what I think you are I’ll kill you.”

****

“Hyung.” Baekhyun starts.

****

“I swear to God, Baekhyun!” Minseok grits out.

****

“Chill out, Minnie. It wasn’t only his idea.” Junmyeon comes between them.

****

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Minseok throws his hands up storming off.

****

“Minseok, listen.” Baekhyun runs after him. “Why is this a bad thing? Let it happen.”

****

“No, you’re forcing it. If he were interested in me, ah just drop it.” Minseok turns away again.

****

“Stubborn asshole,” Junmyeon mutters eyes widening when he realizes Minseok heard and is glaring. “Well, it’s true.”

****

“Why can’t you just let it be? It’s bad enough you pumped me for info when I was drunk.” Minseok folds his arms across his chest in a protective gesture.

****

“We didn’t have to pump you. You talk more when you’re drunk. Bottom line is we love you. And, you need to get your head out of your ass before you graduate.” Baekhyun blows him a kiss. “Good luck, Myeon.”

****

“Thanks a lot. Now I have to deal with him being all pissy.” Junmyeon yells at Baekhyun’s retreating figure.

****

“Is that the truth?” Minseok asks falling into step beside him.

****

“Yes, you’re unyielding and blind on some things.” Junmyeon bumps his shoulder with his own, happy that Minseok isn’t too angry with them.

****

“Yeah, yeah. I meant you guys are doing this from a place of good not for a laugh?” Minseok peers sideways at him.

****

“You’re my best friend. Of course, we pick on each other, but this? I wouldn’t have allowed it let alone go along with it if it wasn’t with good intentions.” Junmyeon smiles.

****

“Okay. Thanks.” Minseok nods to himself. 

****

“Come on, I don’t want to leave the freshmen too long.” Junmyeon walks quicker towards their booth.

****

The event is running smoothly, busier than expected, but still going as planned. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo made just under five hundred for their hour. Two groups of freshman took a turn but didn’t do as well as the upperclassmen. Yixing and Baekhyun cleared seven hundred, thanks to Baek’s big mouth on the megaphone. Junmyeon and Jongdae are beginning their hour, and the line is still long. Baekhyun is impressed. With the booth handled, he goes to check on the other clubs.

****

Baekhyun’s first stop is at the drama and art tents where Minseok and Kyungsoo are running lines. He watches Minseok. All shyness seems to have disappeared, and he’s in his element. A throng of high school girls awaits his next move with baited breath. It looks like Minseok may have a substantial following to the kissing booth. Another senior is leading several underclassmen through a drawing exercise and offers a quick thumbs up. He returns the gesture and moves on.

****

If he thought the others were busy, the music and dance tent is positively overloaded. Baekhyun squeezes in between people to find the others. He can hear Yixing on the mic, as well as Jongin calling out correction or praise. Sehun must be on the other side hidden from view. 

****

On stage with Yixing, Chanyeol is acting as the DJ. He signals to Baekhyun to join him. “This is absolutely mental. Can you believe all these people?”

****

“I’m. I just.” Baekhyun pauses.

****

“Ladies and gentleman, excuse me for one minute,” Chanyeol calls into the second mic laughing as he pauses the music. “We seemed to have broken our class president. Baekhyun is speechless with the turnout!”

****

Thunderous applause erupts all around them, including from the neighboring tents since Chanyeol’s so loud. Baekhyun gives a little bow, shouting a thank you and apology for the interruption.

****

“Jerk.” Baekhyun mock punches him as the music blares again. “It’s really something though.”

****

“That it is. Go dance with your man.” Chanyeol pushes him towards the front of the stage. “Okay everyone this is the final run through of the morning session. We’d like to offer our sincerest gratitude. Your participation and donations will keep the arts alive at our school. Come see Yixing and I to discuss all things music after our performances later and don’t forget to stop by our drama and art club setups as well as the kissing booth!”

****

Another round of applause breaks out before Yixing starts the count. Sehun and Jongin have joined them on stage. There have to be sixty to seventy people dancing with them as well as several spectators. 

****

Some of the band and dance crew offer to split shifts to make sure there is always someone available in the tent. They’ve allotted a two-hour break in between the sessions and showcase allowing everyone a chance to eat and catch their breath.  Chanyeol goes off in search of Kyungsoo while the others make their way to the food tents.

****

“Phew! I’m sweating like a pig right now.” Sehun flops in a chair. 

****

“Me too.” Jongin puts plates in front of them. “Who’s in the booth?”

****

“Dae and Myeon have a half hour left. They had quite a line last I heard. Sehunnie, once you eat you’re up.” Baekhyun opens a water bottle passing it to Yixing. “You three need to drink. Its hotter than hell in there.”

****

“I’m going to run to the dorm and change quick. I can’t expect anyone to be near me let alone kiss me like this.” Sehun grabs his sandwich. “I’ll meet you at the booth in a bit?”

****

“Yup.” Baekhyun watches him go.

****

Silence falls, as the group continues to cool down. Jongin and Yixing slip back into the dance tent to change into the clothes they packed knowing they would be a sweaty mess after dancing most of the day. Baekhyun is almost finished eating when they get back. 

****

“You know he’s going to be pissed?” Yixing whispers between bites.

****

“He’ll live and then thank us.” He laughs.

****

“You’d better hope so.” Jongin joins in.

****

“You know something, I love you, but you’re on your own when those two come to murder you.” Yixing kisses the top of his head.

****

“Wow! Some boyfriend you are.” Baekhyun feigns hurt.

****

“Baby, I’ll make sure your funeral is as big a spectacle as you are.” Yixing’s dimple shows with his broad smile.

****

“Mmm, that’s slightly better. You know me too well.” Baekhyun leans in for a kiss. “That’ll be ten dollars.”

****

“You brat!” Yixing laughs but produces the money anyway.

****

“Okay, lovebirds. Showtime! There goes Sehun.” Jongin points.

****

“Oh shit! I’ve got to get over there.” Baekhyun makes a mad dash for the booth.

****

“You want to go watch?” Yixing asks cleaning up their trash.

****

“What do you think?” Jongin laughs throwing his plate out.

****

\--

****

Leaving Jongdae to help Sehun get situated, Junmyeon goes to look for Baekhyun. He had radioed Minseok fifteen minutes into his shift, giving him the heads up that he was next in the booth. They’ve planned this for weeks. The club leaders leave the underclassmen to hand out brochures while there are no activities scheduled. The entire group has it arranged so they can sit and watch. Junmyeon finds Baekhyun hiding across from the kissing booth. Chanyeol, Yixing, Jongin, and Kyungsoo are already with him.

****

“I left Jongdae.” He says sitting down.

****

“No! Sehun will walk. Does he have a walkie?” Baekhyun panics.

****

“You think Sehun would really leave his post? I don’t think he will.” Chanyeol disagrees.

****

“If Dae is there, yes. He’s going to freak out when he sees Min and run.” Baekhyun runs a hand through his hair.

****

“Relax, I’ll call him.” Junmyeon pulls the walkie from his belt. “Jongdae, you’re needed at the art stand.” 

****

“Sehun doesn’t have a partner yet.” Jongdae answers immediately.

****

“I’m coming. Just go.” Baekhyun radioes back.

****

“I’ll go catch Dae.” Kyungsoo starts walking.

****

“Look! Minseok.” Yixing points. “Soo, go get Dae fast!”

****

Making his way through the crowd, Minseok finally gets to the booth. He can’t say he’s surprised to see Sehun’s his partner. He knew Baek and Myeon had something up their sleeves. Minseok thought they would force him to pay for a kiss, but having him stuck in a little box watching Sehun kiss several people? Minseok would congratulate them on a well thought out idea if he wasn’t the one plotted against. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Minseok takes his seat next to a seemingly startled Sehun. 

****

“Hey, Hyung. Uh, what are-. That is, why are you here? I thought I was with Baek.” Sehun flushes bright red.

****

Minseok goes blank when he notices the blush on his face. Is it possible Sehun likes him too? Could this be what Junmyeon meant when he said he was blind? Minseok realizes by Sehun’s crestfallen appearance, he paused for too long. “Sorry, spaced out for a second. What did you say?”

****

“Oh, no it’s okay. Not important.” Sehun looks away praying to survive this.

****

Not knowing how to reply, Minseok scoots his stool closer to the booth’s window. Sehun follows a second later telling the sophomores to start collecting money. Minseok recognizes several of the girls from the tent this morning. He looks at Sehun, rolls his eyes, grimacing before pasting a wide grin on his face. The smile turns genuine when Sehun snorts, laughing loudly, at his antics. Falling into a rhythm, Minseok and Sehun flirt and kiss their way through the lines. 

****

“I think I need a tub of chapstick after this.” Minseok pauses to grab his water bottle, takes a swig and holds it out for Sehun.

****

“Thanks. You know this isn’t as bad as I thought. Although, we need to come up with a way to get the others back. Look at them. Lounging over there laughing while we do all the work.” Sehun returns the bottle and nods towards the group. “Do they think we can’t see them.”

****

“Oh, no.” Minseok pauses to kiss the next in line. “They know exactly what they’re doing.”

****

“What do you mean?” Sehun asks waiting for his next.

****

“Originally, I thought it was Baek and Myeon who set me up, but I’m pretty sure it was all of them.” Minseok goes through three more kisses. 

****

“Set you up?” Sehun looks at him completely forgetting the girl standing in front of him.

****

“I’ll tell you later.” Minseok cracks up. “You’d better give her two for forgetting about her.”

****

“Oh, I think I have it pretty much figured out.” Sehun raises an eyebrow.

****

“You do?” Minseok forgets his line like Sehun did seconds before. 

****

“Later, Hyung.” Sehun gestures.

****

“I’m sorry.” Minseok apologizes to the pouting girl.

****

Not wanting to upset anyone, the two focus on the task at hand. They manage to keep a steady stream of banter with the participants and each other. Minseok has to admit he’s having a good time and by the looks of him, Sehun is too. Time seems to fly by. From the corner of his eye, Minseok sees Baekhyun approaching with the rest of the group following. 

****

“Alright, everyone! Please forgive me for interrupting all the fun as these two have hit their time limit and are needed elsewhere. I have to get my leading man ready for his performance as Romeo.” Baekhyun motions for Minseok and Sehun to exit.

****

“Baek, wait. Before you close it down.” Minseok hops through the booth’s front opening.

****

“What is he doing?” Chanyeol is shaking his boyfriend.

****

“You’re giving me whiplash!” Kyungsoo smacks his hands away. “I want to see this too.”

****

“Shhh!” Jongdae and Junmyeon hush them at the same time. 

****

“Give me a second okay? I’m not good at this.” Minseok starts clearly nervous.

****

“Hyung, talk to him.” Baekhyun turns him towards a dumbstruck Sehun. “Pretend we aren’t here.”

****

“Right. Okay. Good.” Minseok wipes his palms on his pant legs, faces Sehun smiling and pulls out his wallet. “Got time for one last customer?” 

****

“That’s not funny. I mean it’s cute, and I would really like to kiss you. Just not when they put you up to it.” Sehun turns to leave.

****

“Sehunnie, stop.” Minseok steps closer. “They didn’t.”

****

“What? I don’t understand. You said you felt set up.” Sehun’s uncertainty is distinctly visible.

****

“They did set us up. By shoving us into this thing together. They aren’t making me do anything more than that.” Minseok explains. “You said you wanted to kiss me. Well, here I am.”

****

Taking a moment to get himself under control, Sehun looks to his group of friends. Chanyeol practically has Kyungsoo in a headlock he’s squeezing him so hard. Jongin, Junmyeon, and Jongdae are huddled together each offering gestures of support and encouragement. Yixing seems to be consoling Baekhyun who is on the verge of tears. Then his eyes find Minseok. Minseok is looking at him with so much patience and affection that it steals Sehun's breath. 

****

“What are you waiting for!” Kyungsoo yells making the crowd laugh.

****

“Babe, give him a second,” Chanyeol whispers kissing the top of his head.

****

“Nah, he’s right. I’m being ridiculous. Grant it, this is not how I pictured this happening but-.” 

****

Minseok reaches out with a gentle hand to Sehun’s cheek, pulls him forward and cuts him off with a simple press of his lips. Shouts of ‘finally’ and ‘thank god’ come from their circle of friends. Baekhyun really does cry, although he’d never admit it.

****

“”I’m only paying for the first one, you know.” Minseok laughs trying to hand over his money.

****

“Screw that. I’ll pay for it myself. I’m just so damn happy it finally happened.” Baekhyun pushes him away.

****

“I hate to say it, but you both were right.” Minseok hugs first Baek and then Junmyeon. “I just wish you would have told me.”

****

“Where’s the fun in that?” Junmyeon asks.

****

‘Good point.” Minseok grins.

****

“Alright, Romeo. Literally and figuratively.” Baekhyun has the entire crowd laughing. “Go get your ass ready for the final performance because we’re now behind schedule!”

****

“I’m going. I’m going,” Minseok says reaching for Sehun’s hand. “We’ll talk after?”

****

Sehun squeezes his hand once. “I’ll be waiting.”


End file.
